


My Hero

by Jazzy_AE



Series: Hiatus 2017 [6]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Olicity Hiatus Fic-A-Thon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-08 21:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12262155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazzy_AE/pseuds/Jazzy_AE
Summary: William sends this speech to the wrong printer and Thea has to help him.





	My Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Olicity Hiatus Fic-a-thon Week 19: Sent to the wrong printer
> 
> This is the cute fluffing this I wanted to write the week after I finished 'Not All Dreams Are Nightmares' but the muse was not having that. So several weeks later here it is. 
> 
> Thanks to Maddie for the support and Anna for being my beta.

When Thea walked into the Mayor office looking for her brother, she didn’t expect to find William in a panic. “William, what’s wrong? Where’s your father?” She asked, walking to the chair next to Oliver's desk where William was.

“He’s in an emergency meeting with Quentin. I have a speech to give tomorrow,” William whined, nervously.

“Do you need help practicing?”

“Yeah, but I tried to print it, and Dad wasn’t here,” William explained, pointing to Oliver’s computer.

“So, you sent it to the wrong printer?”

“Yes,” William sighed. “I need to find it, Aunt Thea!”

“Can’t you just print another copy here?” Thea suggested, trying to calm him down.

“No! It’s supposed to be a surprise. Dad and Felicity are coming to watch,” William explained. “We were supposed to write about our hero, and I wrote about Felicity.” Thea smiled. “I want to call to her mom, but it won’t be a surprise if one of Dad’s staff tells them!”

“Well then,” Thea extended her hand out to him, “let’s go find that speech, kiddo.” William grabbed her hand tightly as they left Oliver’s office.

They found the speech no more than ten minutes later. William practiced with Thea a few times before Oliver walked in his office. “Sorry, I had to leave. Did you decide who to write your speech about?” William nodded. “Do I get to find out?”

“Tomorrow,” William smiled.

Oliver acted as if he was hurt, but Thea just laughed. “Don’t worry, brother. You’ll be proud of him,” Thea reassured. “Just keep the tissues handy.”

 

Felicity was fiddling with her engagement ring when it got to William’s turn. Oliver and she were both a bit worried, considering William didn’t let either of them help him with his speech. She wondered who he ended up choosing as his hero. If it was the Flash or Green Arrow, he surely would have wanted her help.

William situated his papers as he stood before the crowd. He cleared his voice before starting, “I look up to the Flash and the Green Arrow, who are heroes to many people. But my hero is the one and only, Felicity Smoak.”

Felicity gasped and turned to her fiancé. “Did you know about this?”

“I had no idea,” Oliver chuckled as he continued to watch William on stage.

William began to speak again, “Felicity is my father’s fiancé. She is a very smart and strong woman. She never lets him get away with things, which is good.” They both laughed at that. “She makes my homework fun, and she plays video games with me.”

He paused for a second, before finishing out his speech, “Most importantly, though, is that she loves my dad and me. She may not be my biological mother, but she loves me like one. I love you,  _ mom _ .”

 

After the rest of the students finished, William ran up to them. “Did you like it?” He asked as he jumped nervously around them. 

“Of course, I loved it. Come here.” Felicity pulled him into what she would call a “Donna hug” and squeezed the life out of him. “How long have you been thinking of calling me, mom?”

“Two weeks, hasn’t it?” Oliver said.

“Yeah, while you were in Central City,” William explained.

“You’ve thought about this since I was in Central City?”

William nodded. “I just didn’t want to overshadow your engagement.”

“Oh William, you wouldn’t have,” Felicity awed, “you would have made it so much better.”  
  


**Author's Note:**

> jemmaacarters on tumblr


End file.
